Charmed Daughters
by briegexcharmed
Summary: When Prue dies the Charmed one's children discover their powers! it sounds crap like but awk well i hope u read it im not good at summaries!


Just to let you know that I don't own Charmed! But I wish I did! In this story it is gonna have to be there power of four sorryyyyyyyyyyyyyy don't kill me lol cause I want me and my friends to be in it!

One day at the Halliwell manor Cliodhna, Amanda, Bronagh and Briege were all sitting in the living room and they were all wearing black and they had tears streaming down their faces.

Piper and Leo came down the stairs hand in hand and they had tear stained cheeks. Briege ran over to them and she wrapped her arms around Piper and said "why did she have to die mummy" "I don't know baby I don't know" Piper said while Leo was trying to comfort them by stroking their brown hairs.

Phoebe and Cole came next and Cliodhna ran over to her fathers awaiting arms while reapting "why daddy why" over and over again. Cole kissed Cliodhna's head lightly and then Cliodhna got out of her daddy's arms and got on her knee's beside Phoebe's stomach and Cliodhna hugged it and started saying "don't worry little baby I will protect you we all will".

Paige and Henry came out of the kitchen with two steaming hot mugs of tea in their hands. Paige sat her mug down on the coffee table and went over to her daughter Amanda. Amanda threw her-self into her mother's arms saying "It can't be true it just can't be true". Henry put his mug down as well and went over and messed with with his daughter's hair slightly.

Bronagh was the only one standing with no one to hold her she kept looking at the stairs and the doors expecting Prue to walk through them any minute but she was not going to because Prue was dead. Bronagh was looking at every one hugging and just lost it and she screamed at the top of her lungs "MUMMY" with never ending tears running down her face. Every one went over to her and gave her a hug and she gladly accepted them.

They were on their way to the funeral home in Piper and Paige's car's and no-one said a word they just looked at the rain running down the windows.

When they got to the funeral home Bronagh ran over to Prue's white ivory coffin and hugged her mother's dead body. Every one went over to Bronagh and Henry put a comforting hand on he shoulder. But what they didn't know was that some-one or something was watching them from behind the door. When they eventually got Bronagh off her mother they left the room with Bronagh kicking and screaming.

The thing stepped out from behind the door ad it was wearing a black robe and it had a silver face and it also has ancient marking's over its face and it had a big black disgusting eye. It was like a mini source kind of like it was his daughter or son. A girl came into the room and the source went behind the door again. The girl had ginger hair and blue eyes. The source lit up a fire ball in his hand and threw it at her and she burst into flames and she screamed a blood curling scream before she exploded. The source shape-shifted into the girl Before walking out the door.

Piper, Leo, Phoebe, Cole, Paige and Henry were all sitting in a room in the funeral with the girls at the other side of it "when do you think we should tell them" asked Paige "tell them what" questioned Henry "you know about their powers" Paige said "after the….after the funeral" said Piper "yea they have to much on their plate already" said Phoebe. "Yea let's go to the church now the funeral will be starting soon" Leo said "your right I still cant believe Prue is dead" Piper said as her voice started to crack because she was going to cry again. "I know GIRLS COME ON WE HAVE TO GO TO THE CHURCH NOW" shouted phoebe over to the girls. The girls got up and they were walking over to their parents just as they were walking they saw Prue's coffin be took out of the room and out the door in to a funeral car. Everyone started to cry again even Cole and we all know that Cole turner does not cry (he likes Prue in this story). A young girl with ginger hair and blue eyes walked up to them and she looked about the same age as the girls (they are 13 or 14). She went over to Bronagh and said "you must be her daughter" "how so you know" questioned Bronagh You look like her but you have brown hair" Said the girl "thank-you what's your name" Bronagh asked the girl "my name is……..Shauna" said Shauna "well I have to go would you like to come to the church" "yea sauna said answering her question "I will see you there then bye Shauna" Bronagh said walking away.

When they got to the church they were standing out side looking at the church with awe in their eyes it was beautiful. It was a cream colour like Prue's coffin with oak doors and on the top of it there was a giant bell and the church had to be at least 7 times bigger than the manor. Just as they were about to walk into the church Prue's funeral car pulled up. No-one noticed the silent running down each of their pale fragile faces. When the undertakers were taking out Prue's coffin it stopped raining and the sun came out and piper said to Leo looking up to the sky "look's like they wanted us to have a good day" Leo knew what she was on about (the elders) the undertakers brought the coffin into the church and they sat it down on what looked like a table with wheels and a black cloth covered it.

Inside the church it was even more beautiful. The walls were a sunflower yellow and there is pictures of God and Jesus and there are pictures of all the saints you can think off. The seats are a light brown and they are curved. In the middle of the church there is a big glass alter with golden cups on it ant it had two white candles and in the middle there was a big thick bible.

Piper, Leo, Cole, Paige, Phoebe, Henry, Briege, Cliodhna, Amanda and Bronagh all sat at the front of the church. Darryl and his wife came in and sat behind them. The church was packed with people "I never realised she had so much friends" Phoebe said "Yea I know" Paige said. Cole went behind Phoebe and put one hand on her waist and put the other one her stomach and rubbed it gently. He rested his chin on her head.

The priest began to read a sermon from the bible and then he said "Prudence Halliwell you lived on this earth for 29 years and now it is time for your soul to pass on up to heaven Amen" Everyone said amen and piper was thinking to herself

How are we going to tell the girls about their powers and how will Bronagh handle hers knowing that it will remind her of Prue.

She was pulled out of her thoughts when a demon busted through the church doors. Piper froze the room everyone in it froze expect for her-self, Phoebe, Paige, Briege, Cliodhna and Amanda. They were all looking at Piper they did not need to say anything because she knew by the look on her face that they were thinking what the hell was that. Piper just put her hands up to the demon and with a flick of her hands the demon blew up and she un-froze the room. Everyone looked at the doors and they were thinking what happened there "it wad the wind" said Paige " but it's sunny" said some random person shouted back " well the wind came back for a minute" Paige said to the random person " I will explain later" Piper said to the girls. The funeral carried on and when it was over everyone went home.

When they got home Briege shouted at piper "what the fuck was that" "DID YOU JUST CURSE AT ME YOUNG LADY" Piper shouted with fire burning in her eyes "yes mom I did because I want to know what you done with the freezy and blowy up thing with your hands………because it was cool" Briege said "thank you but your grounded" Piper smirked at Briege "shocking for you" Amanda taunted Briege "shut Amanda" Cliodhna butted in but she only joking but Amanda did not know that and she was about to charge at Cliodhna but she was contracting to much not to bang into a wall that a blur of blue lights surrounded her and then she disappeared "ok so where did Amanda and what's uncle Leo doing" Bronagh said the first time talking since she got into the house and she was pointing at Leo who had his eyes closed and he was not moving "Mom did u do that freezy thing with your hands again because if you did I don't want you blowing up my daddy" Briege said to Piper "no just watch" Piper said answering Briege's question. Leo opened his eyes "I sense her she's in Canada" Leo finally said and he started laughing while he orbed out. "So what powers do I have" Briege asked her mother "well you can freeze things and you can blow things up and we don't know if you will be able to orb yet" Piper said to her daughter "how about me" Cliodhna asked "Well you can see the future and you can also feel peoples feelings and you can shoot fireballs from your hands" Phoebe said to Cliodhna " we all know that Amanda can orb" Briege said "so what kind of powers do I have" Bronagh whispered "you can move things with your mind" " Really it sounds cool" Bronagh answered to Piper with a slight smile. Bronagh twitched her eyes and a candle at the other side of the room flew into the wall "wow that was brilliant" Bronagh said While everyone was practicing their powers Leo orbed in with Amanda beside him covered in tomato sauce "where the heck was she" Cliodhna asked shocked "she ran away from me shouting keep away from me and stop trying to take my diet coke she does not even have diet with her and when she was running away she was running under a bridge and there was boys throwing tomato sauce at passing cars and they hit her and she screamed at them you just wait the diet coke will come for you" "ok I think some one should get her some diet coke" Bronagh said pointing to Amanda sitting in the corner rocking her self back and forth and she was diet coke over and over and over again.

Later on that day everyone was down stairs expect Amanda no one knew where she was until the heard a crash coming from up stairs so they ran up and they went into the bathroom and they saw a very disturbing sight. They saw Amanda fully dressed trying to get into the bath filled with diet coke "she needs serious help" Briege said "yea she does" Cliodhna said agreeing with Briege Bronagh just stared at her. "Amanda get out of the bath" Paige said slowly and clearly "NOOOOOOO YOU WILL TAKE MY DIET COKE AWAY" Amanda screamed and everyone covered their ears "Paige you have to use your magic on her" Piper said "NOOOOOOO MAGIC WILL TAKE MY DIET COKE AND IT WILL NOT COME BACK" Amanda said Paige orbed Amanda out of the bath and up to her room "girls its time to go to bed and we will teach you about your magic tomorrow" Piper said o the girls "ok mom night".

Everyone said good night to each other and they went to bed. Just as the last light was turned out a demon shimmered into the house.

Im gonna leave this chapter as a cliff hanger lol.

RoCk On DuDeS!!!!!!!!


End file.
